


Precaution

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has a proposal for his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precaution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

One of the many troubles with having not one but two boyfriends is a distinct lack of time. Both of Spock’s lovers are somewhat emotionally needy, pulling him aside needlessly all throughout the day for unprofessional escapades or unnecessary chatter. As a result, his report of the Science division is precisely two hours and thirty-seven minutes late, a fact which he, unlike his captain, considers unacceptable. 

Said captain is currently lounging next to him on the couch, leaning over to move the black castle up one level. “Your turn, Bones.”

“I know,” Leonard grumbles, as he so often does, particularly during matches of 3D chess. Despite being a particularly intelligent man, he’s not as adept with the game as Spock and Jim are. But he indulges for their sake, just like they indulge in his bourbon or country music. Spock shifts the screen of his PADD over to the next set of statistics. Leonard clears his throat. Spock glances up. It’s obvious that Leonard’s been on the brink of ‘speaking his mind’ all night, but Spock felt it best to let him talk in his own time. 

“Listen, guys...”

“Oh no,” Jim says automatically, leaning back into the couch. “What’d I do?”

“Shut up, kid, I’m talking to both of you,” Leonard snaps. Then his expression softens—a feat solely reserved for the two of them. “Look. We’ve been together for a while now, and... and I think it’s time we talk about some things.”

Spock nods. Jim wrinkles his nose. Leonard nods to himself, absently scratching the back of his head and looking aside. “Yeah... it’s just, I think I need to say that if we end up taking this any farther...” He looks right back at them and says, “I need a prenup. That shit’s not happening to me again.”

Unsure of what that is, Spock lifts an eyebrow. Jim immediately says, “What the fuck, Bones? You don’t trust me?”

Leonard snorts. “I trusted my ex wife, and she took everything but the shirt off my back.” Glancing at Spock, he adds, “What, they don’t have prenups on Vulcan?”

“Elaboration would be helpful.”

Spock addressed that to Leonard, but Jim’s the one that turns to him. “It means if we get married, he wants us to sign some legal documents saying we won’t take all his shit when we inevitably leave him.”

“That’s not what it means,” Leonard snaps. “It just means that we decide ahead of time who gets what should there be a split, just so things don’t get messy.”

Jim’s already back to being petulant, but Spock ignores their bickering, absorbing this information and asking slowly, “You do not intend to break up with us?”

“Hell no. It’s just a precaution. Just in case.”

Spock nods. “That seems a logical procedure.”

Jim whirls around instantly, looking betrayed. Leonard laughs. He often expresses discomfort when Spock agrees with him, but right now he taunts Jim with, “You’re outnumbered, kid! Prenup it is.”

“You traitor,” Jim hisses. 

Ignoring him, Spock informs Leonard simply, “In the event of a split, I lay claim to Jim.” Then he returns to his PADD; the report isn’t going to finish itself.

Jim breaks out into hysterics, and Leonard grumbles, “Ah, who am I kidding? I’m never going to marry you clowns in the first place.”

“I’m getting you both rings tomorrow,” Jim laughs. Spock lets the corners of his lips twitch up indulgently. Unlike divorce, proposals and weddings are human customs Spock knows a fair amount about. He knows full well that Jim is joking. 

Spock’s the one with two ring boxes hidden in the corner of his desk, just waiting.


End file.
